A Fairytale Come True
by Guilty Angel
Summary: Kagome's life is miserable because of her stepmom and her daughters. She meets a mysterious guy in a chat room who she starts to have feelings for. But who could it be? And Homecoming is right around the corner.
1. Prologue

A Fairytale Come True  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or the movie A Cinderella Story. (CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY IS HOT!)   
  
"Hello" talking  
  
Hello thinking  
  
Prolouge  
  
"Once upon a time there was a girl who fell in love with a prince, but she was no ordinary girl she was the princess of the castle Twilight. (Skip to the end) And so the princess and the prince lived happily ever after." Putting the book away Mr. Higurashi kissed his daughter on the forehead.  
  
"Daddy do fairytales come true?", asked a seven year old girl.  
  
"Sometimes honey, but you know what do come true", seeing her shake her head no he continued, "Dreams darling…They come true if you believe in them."   
  
"Daddy do you have a dream?"  
  
"Of course! I dream that one day you'll go to college and that you'll have your own beautiful castle."   
  
Smiling at him she said, "Goodnight daddy I love you."  
  
"I love you too sweetie. Oh and by the way we'll go play baseball tomorrow how bout it?"  
  
"Really we can?"  
  
As he closed the door he nodded his head.  
  
Since my mother had died when I was only five I never grew up like a normal girl. I was more like a tomboy. I'd wear pants more often then skirts and I liked to play baseball more than I would like to be a cheerleader, but I didn't care I loved my dad he was my best friend. He would always get me anything I needed and he made the best spaghetti ever. Then one day I guess he thought we we're missing something.  
  
"Hey daddy look it's a crocodile!" I yelled. We we're at the zoo to spend some daughter and father time for my good grades.  
  
As Mr. Higurashi turned around he had accidentally bumped into a women making her lose her balance. Before she fell he had caught her.  
  
"I'm so sorry miss", he said apologizing to her.  
  
"Oh it's ok! No worries" she said. She was not to tall and not to short, had black hair, and dark gray eyes.  
  
"My name is Michael Higurashi and may I know yours?"   
  
"My name is Linda O'Conner."   
  
I guess you could say that's when my life went downhill and right then and there I had wished the big grumpy crocodile would bite her in the butt. I didn't like the idea of a step mom I only had one mom and it was Ryoko M. Higurashi! Well anyways about a year later my father married Ms. Too Perfect To Be True.  
  
Flashback  
  
Ready 1 2.…….Linda drops her flowers not knowing any better I bent down to pick them up…..3! But of course doing so made me miss the picture.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Then Linda started to do all the possible things to exclude me of everything so that only her daughters were in it. WAIT! Did I forget too tell you about them. Well here it goes. Kikyo O'Conner Captain of the cheerleaders and Kagura O'Conner greatest tango dancer, but there was another thing common the sisters had besides being sisters………….THEY WERE BITCHES! Well forget them back to where I was.  
  
Then one day there was an earthquake. My dad had come to see if I was ok but then Linda cried for help.   
  
"Daddy don't!" She was scared what if something happened to him.  
  
"Honey I'll be ok!" letting go of her hand he went to Linda.  
  
She was right something did happen to him. He had died that day saving Linda and thats when my life became hell.  
  
Welcome to the fairytale of Kagome Higurashi! 


	2. Nasty Sushi & Text Messaging

A Fairytale Come True  
  
Ch.1 Nasty Sushi & Text Messaging  
  
Kag's House  
  
(skip to the end again)…………..Because of my dad not leaving a will Linda took everything and to her dislike even me. I had wrote that when I was thirteen years old in my diary. Now I'm seventeen and she still doesn't like me. Well Fuck her. I don't give a damn anymore. Putting her diary away she went back to studying.   
  
"Kagome! Get down here! I want breakfast and make it sushi with mushrooms and mustard!" Linda said threw the speaker.  
  
"Ok………" She did not understand how that women ate that crap. Come on sushi with mushrooms and mustard yuck. Stretching she got up and picked up her math book.   
  
15 mins. Later  
  
"Here you go." Handing the witch her sushi she picked up her book bag and started to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?", said Linda stuffing her mouth.  
  
"Well school why?"  
  
"Why go to school when you already have a job at the diner? After all isn't that why you go to school? To get a job."  
  
"Yeah but I……." She didn't get to finish because Linda here decided to yell at her.  
  
"Oh forget stupid girl just go already I don't care what you have to say! GO!" Running Kagome headed to the diner that once used to be her dad's in her car.  
  
Stupid who is she calling stupid she doesn't know what the difference between tuna and chicken  
  
Diner  
  
"Kagome about time you got here!", yelled a girl. She wore a pink shirt with some worn out jeans, she wore magneta colored eye shadow, and she wore her long brown hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Hey Sango! How are you?"  
  
"Great if you don't count the fact that I work here."  
  
Laughing the girls went behind the counter.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing here? And you Sango! You two have school.", said Rin the manager.  
  
"Yeah I was going to get my stuff and then go with Kagome.", said Sango  
  
"Well Linda told me to go to the diner giving me some lecture about why bother going to school when you already have a job." Sighing Kagome went to get her apron. Pulling the apron from the hanger she found Rin holding it.  
  
"NO! Go to school I'll take care of Miss Big Butt so go to school now!"   
  
"But what if…."  
  
"No Kagome no ifs go to school now!"  
  
"Thank you Rin." Hugging her manager she left with Sango to school.  
  
School  
  
"Hey Kagome I have to go to the office to change the mistake they made on my schedule." Getting a response from Kagome Sango left.  
  
"Well might as well go sit by the fountain until class starts."  
  
Sitting down she heard her cell phone ring.  
  
Looking at it she saw it was a text message.  
  
Smiling she read what it said.  
  
PrincetonPrince17: Hello princess how are you today?  
  
PrincetonPrincess18: Great how bout you?  
  
PrincetonPrince17: Good I guess. But I think Prof. Jaken needs to stop dissecting so many frogs.  
  
Looking in front of her she saw Prof. Jaken. Eating chewing, spitting, and sucking on an apple.  
  
"He must be around here but where?" Looking at the guys in front of her she came to a conclusion none of these could possibly be her prince.  
  
PrincetonPrincess18: It's weird how we have almost the same SN.  
  
PrincetonPrince17: Yeah. So princess when will we meet.  
  
RING!RING!RING!  
  
"Classes are going to start better hurry up." Getting up she pressed send.  
  
But on the other side of the fountain a boy with long silky black hair and violet eyes got a text message.  
  
PrincetonPrincess18: Soon!  
  
Smiling he got up and left.  
  
A/N Hope you like it so far. Oh and by other side of the fountain I mean behind Kagome remember she didn't look behind her. And the fountain is BIG sorry for not adding that on. 


	3. Instant Messaging & Bumping into Mr Hot ...

A Fairytale Come True  
  
Ch.2 Instant Messaging & Bumping Into Mr. Hot Stuff   
  
This is dedicated to my first reviewer Snoochie! Thanks for the review!  
  
Computer Class  
  
PrincetonPrince17: So how's your day going?  
  
PrincetonPrincess18: Boring…..AHHH a monster!  
  
PrincetonPrince17: Lol. You're a funny girl ya know? You are a girl right? Please tell me your not a guy?  
  
PrincetonPrincess18: OMG! How did you find out?   
  
PrincetonPrince17: oO Your kidding right?  
  
PrincetonPrincess18: Uh……no?   
  
PrincetonPrince17: WHAT THE FUCK!  
  
PrincetonPrince18: LMFAO! Just kidding!  
  
PrincetonPrince17: You better be!  
  
"Hey, Kagome could you help me here with these stacks of paper Ms. Omori wants them.", asked Eri.  
  
"Uh sure wait a sec."  
  
Other side of Kagome's School Computer  
  
PrincetonPrincess18: Hey talk to you later I got to go.  
  
PrincetonPrince17: Okay bye Princess.  
  
"So who are you IM with?", asked Miroku.  
  
"Where the fuck did you come from?"  
  
"Uh right behind you?, but anyways who were you IM with."  
  
"None of your perverted mind's business"  
  
"Oh come on your just jealous of me!"  
  
"Feh! You wish! Well class is over I'm outta here bye!"  
  
"Yo wait up!"  
  
Hall  
  
"Damn Ms. Omori and her papers I'm gonna be late!" Running to class she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh shit I'm so sorry!"  
  
Inuyasha  
  
"Yeah we have a ga-" He didn't get to finish because someone bumped into him.  
  
"Oh shit I'm so sorry" The girl said.  
  
"Yeah whatever its ok no worries. Let me help you up." Pulling her up he looked at her face. Kikyo? No it's not her  
  
"Uh could you let me go I'm gonna be late to class" Oh no! I'm blushing and Inuyasha Nikamori is holding my hand! THE BEST FOOTBALL PLAYER AND HOTTIE OF THE SCHOOL!  
  
"Oh yeah sorry" Letting her go he watched her go.  
  
"Well, Well what was that!"   
  
"Miroku shut your trap I just thought it was Kikyo" Fucking Bitch was cheating on me  
  
"Yeah ok sure, but I got to go my eyes just landed on my dearest Sango. I bid you farewell." Heading towards Sango he groped her.  
  
"AH! PERVERT!" SLAP! "Hmph you deserved that Miroku!"  
  
"But my dearest its just that your beautiful round bottom called me saying Touch Me! Touch Me!" He said making up an excuse.  
  
"Sure and clowns will rule the world."  
  
RING!RING!RING!  
  
"Shit I'm late" Running she left Miroku by himself in the hall.  
  
"Hello? Anybody here?" Sigh why does no one ever wait for me? Then he headed to the last class of the day.  
  
Outside on the baseball field after school  
  
"Good pitch Sango!" Swinging her bat again hitting the ball again.  
  
"Thanks! So are you going to the Homecoming dance?"   
  
"Nope………Well I don't think so"  
  
"WHAT! You have to go! Kagome please I don't want to go alone!" Sango said putting on her puppy eyes.  
  
Sigh "We'll see what happens from now to homecoming."  
  
"Great! Thanks Kags. Get ready I'm gonna pitch!"  
  
Kagome swung her bat imagining it was her step mom.  
  
"WOW! Kags good job you hit it to the football field. Where you imagining your step mom again?"   
  
"Yup" Together they laughed and started saying mean things about Kagome's evil step mom.  
  
Football Field  
  
"Now that's impressive" said Inuyasha looking at the same girl from this morning.  
  
"Yeah, but I think Sango's pitching is much more impressive"  
  
"You were looking at her ass weren't you?"  
  
Smiling perversely he said, "Now why would you think that?"  
  
Sigh Man Miroku your such a damn lecher  
  
"Ok practice is over and Inuyasha good job!" said Mr. Mark the Football coach.  
  
Kagome's house  
  
AIM Message From PrincetonPrince17  
  
PrincetonPrince17: So anyways I got home and my dad started telling me how I should be a pro. football player and when I said no he got really fucking mad.  
  
PrincetonPrincess18: Damn that sucks shit!  
  
PrincetonPrince17: Yeah I actually want to be a writer.  
  
PrincetonPrincess18: Really me too!  
  
PrincetonPrince17: Cool! But I don't think I'll be able to be one because of my dad.  
  
PrincetonPrincess18: My father always told me to follow my dreams. He had a saying it was "Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game"  
  
PrincetonPrince17: Thanks for the encouragement and where is your dad anyways?  
  
PrincetonPrincess18: He died……  
  
PrincetonPrince17: Oh…sorry for asking  
  
PrincetonPrincess18: Its ok its in the past my dad wouldn't want me crying. Well its 2:38 a.m. shouldn't we call it a night?  
  
PrincetonPrince17: Wow we broke are record and yeah we should call it a night. G'night princess.  
  
PrincetonPrincess18: G'night prince  
  
Closing AIM Message box  
  
A/N Hope you liked it I try putting some humor, but I guess I suck at it. If any one could give me the Shakespeare quote from Romeo and Juliet I would be very thankful. (Oh Juliet though are the east blah blah blah however it goes I don't have the book.) And if any of you have an idea for a Miroku and Sango humor scene please tell me. 


	4. Breaking Up With Kikyo Again!

A Fairytale Come True  
  
Ch.3 Breaking Up With Kikyo Again  
  
"KAGOME! WAKE UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" Yelled   
  
Kikyo.  
  
"Fuck Off! Five more minutes won't hurt!" Covering her head with her blanket she tried going to sleep.  
  
"Fine I'll go tell my mom and believe she won't be happy about you sleeping late." Finally awake Kagome glared at her.  
  
"Oh and she said since its Saturday you have to work at the diner."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I think I know by now Kikyo"   
  
"Well then wench I'll be leaving I need to go to the beauty salon" Slowly she swayed her hips as she walked out of Kagome's room.  
  
"Yeah you really need a new makeover slut", she murmured.  
  
Yawn. Well I'll go get a shower and then head to Linda's Diner.  
  
Linda's Diner  
  
"Hello Kagome how are ye today?", asked Kaede.  
  
"Great Kaede thanks. How bout you?"  
  
Kaede was like the grandma she never had. Yeah of course she had a grandma, but she died as well as her grandpa.  
  
"Ah very well. Now get to work so that way ye has more time to do whatever ye kids do these days."  
  
"I doubt that Kaede. Linda always makes sure I don't have any fun on Saturdays."  
  
"Don't worry just get to ye's job." Heading toward the kitchen Kaede started washing the plates.  
  
"Oh hey Kagome. Nice to see you today.", said Rin.  
  
"Nice to see you too. Is Sango not working today?"  
  
"No she said she had a dentist appointment"  
  
"Ok, I'll get to work now."  
  
This fucking sucks having to clean the freaking floor. If it wasn't for the fact that Linda had money or should I say my tuition money I would have runaway a long time ago to Sango's or something.  
  
At the same time she says this Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Kikyo, Kagura, and Yura enter  
  
"Kagome! Could you take the orders for table 7? I'm kinda running late with orders.", asked Nazuna another worker at the diner.  
  
"Sure" Looking at table 7 she suddenly regretted her answer. Oh well might as well get it over with  
  
Skating on the roller blades (part of the uniform) she went to take there orders.  
  
Table 7  
  
"Well, well look what the dog brought in" Looking at Kikyo with hatred she put on a fake smile and asked for there orders.  
  
"Is there anything to order with no fat, sugar, and salmon in it?"  
  
"Well I don't know…….water?" Replied Kagome in a sarcastic voice. Its not my fault her mom has fat, sugar, and salmon in everything.  
  
The guys laughed.  
  
"That was NOT funning right girls?", asked Kikyo to her sister and Yura. Both nodded their heads.  
  
"Come on Kikyo you got to admit it was funny." Chuckling Inuyasha looked at Kagome and ordered a Pepsi.  
  
"Well diner girl I'll have Voz", said Kikyo. (I don't remember if that's what rich people call water In the movie)  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Kagome you don't know what Voz is?", asked Kagura her other stepsister.  
  
"Uh no?"  
  
"Voz is a word for rich people meaning Water.", said Yura.  
  
"Well I'm sorry there is only water from the valley here and you should know after all it is your mom's diner Kikyo, Kagura."   
  
"Well then I'll get Ice Tea and how about you girls what do you want?", asked Kikyo.  
  
"I already ate", said Yura brushing her hair with her hand.  
  
"Pills aren't food Yura.", said Miroku.  
  
"You do know that right?", said Kouga.  
  
"Hmph!" She glared at Kouga and Miroku.  
  
"I'll get Ice Tea as well.", said Kagura checking her nails.  
  
"WELL! Don't just stand there you stupid girl!" Yelled Kikyo.  
  
"Why you Bi-"   
  
Interrupting Kagome Inuyasha said, "Excuse her Kagome go ahead and get three Pepsi's and two ice tea's."  
  
My heart started to beat……so fast when he said my name……I wonder why?  
  
Back to table 7  
  
"Kikyo I want to talk to you privately", asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well whatever you have to say my girls can hear also so go ahead."  
  
"Well……..ah what the hell…..Kikyo I breaking up with you."   
  
Flashback  
  
"Inuyasha I'm so sorry I was drunk! I had gone with Yura to a bar and I drank a bit too much! Please please Inu I love you! I want to be with you." Faking tears Kikyo looked at him.  
  
"…….Ok one more chance Kikyo" He hated when women cried even if it was Kikyo.  
  
Hook, Line, Sinker Thought Kikyo.  
  
End Flashback   
  
"WHAT! You can't break up with me. You'll come back to me like a lost puppy. You just need sometime,   
  
right?"  
  
"No I don't Kikyo! You're a freaken heartless walking zombie."  
  
"What! Why you son of a bi-" Putting a hand on Kikyo's shoulder Miroku guided her towards the exit.  
  
"Why you! Hmph! Come on Kagura, Yura we're leaving!"  
  
"Well that was smooth….."  
  
"Shut it Kouga"  
  
"Here's your order……", said an oblivious Kagome to the fight that took moments ago. Where Kikyo and Kagura go?  
  
"It's ok forget the orders. Let's go guys." Leaving a tip they left.  
  
"Well that was a waste." Sigh This jobs sucks  
  
Inuyasha's Mansion  
  
Wonder if she's on?  
  
Logging on…Connection Established.  
  
AOL: Welcome!  
  
AIM Message to PrincetonPrincess18  
  
PrincetonPrince17: Hey  
  
PrincetonPrincess18: Hey  
  
PrincetonPrince17: I wanted to ask you something Homecoming is in a week I was wondering if I could meet you there?  
  
PrincetonPrincesss18: I don't know  
  
PrincetonPrince17: Please! I'll be waiting at the waiting in the middle of the dance floor at 11.  
  
PrincetonPrincess18: I'll try  
  
PrincetonPrince17: Thank you. Well I got to go I have to help dad with some shit. Bye!  
  
PrincetonPrincess18: Ok bye!  
  
Kag's House  
  
"What the hell have I gotten my self in?"  
  
A/N Both Inu and Kag are 18 bye the way! I kinda forgot to tell you about it. And this fic isn't exactly like the movie A Cinderella Story. It would be plagiarism if I made it exactly the same and kinda boring if you already saw the movie. 


	5. A Talk With Mommy Dearest & Costume Pani...

A Fairytale Come True  
  
Ch.4 A Talk With Step Mommy Dearest & Costume Panic  
  
A Week Later  
  
"Linda can I ask you something?", Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah and hurry up I'm trying to tan", said Linda from the tanning booth thingy (I don't know what its called).  
  
"I was wondering if I could go to the Homecoming dance?"  
  
"Honey there's something I always wanted to tell you." She stepped out naked which scared Kagome for life. AH! My eyes! God woman put something on It was almost like she heard her because right after she thought that Linda got a towel.  
  
"Your not very pretty and your not very bright…… wow I feel so much better."  
  
"Kagome close your mouth you'll catch flies and by the way the answers no." With that said she left her there with her mouth still open.  
  
Kagome  
  
WHAT! Not pretty? Look who's talking. She could break a mirror. And not smart! I get damn A's in every freaken class. Even math which I hate!  
  
God I hate her……well can't say I didn't try.  
  
"Now I guess I should be on my way to the diner."  
  
Diner  
  
"Yeah thanks Rin", said Sango. She was dressed in a beautiful magneta dress that reached right before her knees and it had wings attached on the back.  
  
"So who's taking you?"  
  
"Uhh well believe it or not it's the boy I told you about. The one who gropes me every chance he gets."  
  
"Wow!", said Kagome surprised.  
  
"AH! Where did you come from?" Breathing heavily she looked at Kagome waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well I think its called a door."  
  
"Hahaha…very funny Kagome."  
  
"Sorry Sango"  
  
"Hey Kagome why aren't you dressed up?", asked Rin.  
  
"Evil step mom said no"  
  
"What! But Kagome you have to go! Remember you said you were gonna meet your prince."  
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome was busy instant messaging on her computer that she didn't notice Sango go in her room.  
  
"Sooooo who is he?"  
  
"WHA! Oh its just you. You almost scared the shit outta me."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah whatever so come on spill."  
  
"It's a guy I met in the Princeton chat room."  
  
"And………"  
  
"He asked me to go to the homecoming dance with him."  
  
"Wow! Really its so romantic."  
  
"If you say so"  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Can't you sneak out?" Poor Kags she's going to have to stay home, but maybe we can work something out.  
  
"I don't know Sango"  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kagome! Come down here!", called her step mom.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"I'll be picking up the girl's by 12 and I want you to be at the diner when I come back. If I come back and your not there……"  
  
"Yes Linda I know."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Well now that I think about it she said she was going to pick Kikyo and Kagura by 12 so I'll I have to do is be at the diner by 12."  
  
"Great thinking Kags!"  
  
"But I can't anyways I don't have a costume." Sighing for the umpteenth time she went back to cleaning.  
  
"Kagome you will go! It's only 9:30 Homecoming starts at 10:30 as far as Sango fairy here told me", said Rin.  
  
"But I don't have a costume!"  
  
"No problem come with me, you to fairy! And Kaede watch over the diner for me for awhile." Running to the car the girls left to Rin's house.  
  
A/N if you didn't get it by now Sango is a mageneta colored fairy!  
  
Rin's House  
  
"Where is it……I know its in here…..AHA!" Holding the dress up in front of Kagome she asked, "Well isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Yes it is, but I can't Rin its yours"  
  
"Oh cut the mushy crap Kagome. You are going to wear it! Or else I'll make you clean the toilets!" Rin of course was teasing, but she knew how Kagome hated cleaning the toilets.  
  
"Thank you Rin." Hugging her she went to put on the dress.  
  
"Uhhh so why am I here?", asked Sango feeling left out.  
  
"You're the makeup artist", said Rin smiling.  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
Two mins. later  
  
"Wow you look beautiful!" Both Rin and Sango said.  
  
The dress was a beautiful black with just a hint of blue. The top part had fake blackish-blue diamonds and the bottom part was a long puffy skirt (Like one of those dresses princesses wear) that reached down to the ground.  
  
"You really think so?", she asked blushing.  
  
"Of course", said Rin.  
  
"Now I can do your makeup and when I'm done Rin can do your hair.", Sango said excited for her friend.  
  
20 mins. Later  
  
"Tada!"  
  
Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't believe it was her. Her long wavy hair was now curly thanks to Rin and Sango had put on light gray eye shadow with a small hint of blue and shiny lip gloss on her.  
  
"Thanks you guys!" Hugging them she looked back at the mirror.  
  
"There's something missing.", said Rin.  
  
"Yeah I think so too……..I know! A mask!" Yelled Sango.  
  
"Yes that's it! Hurry up let's go to the store before it closes!"  
  
In front of store  
  
"Please Jankotsu let us in please! I'll give you free breakfast for a week!" Pleaded Rin.  
  
"Oh I don't know", biting his pinky he said, "Oh fine, but make it a month."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Minutes later  
  
"I can't find anyone that matches you guys", said Kagome.  
  
Looking around Rin spotted one in the glass counter.  
  
"Jankotsu give me that mask!" She yelled.  
  
"This one?" He said handing her it.  
  
"Yes this one is perfect try it on Kagome!"  
  
"Ok" Putting it over her eyes she asked, "So how does it look?"  
  
"Perfect, but something else is missing. What are you suppose to be?" Pondering a bit Rin came to a blank.  
  
"OH! I know a vampire princess!", said Sango.  
  
"Oh well I guess its your lucky day lady's I have these fangs and before you interrupt its not those cheap plastic ones you can't talk with there fangs you stick on your own human fangs. There very comfortable. I actually sold another one of these yesterday.", said Jankotsu giving Kagome the fangs.  
  
"Awesome!" Putting them on she tried talking a bit to see if the were comfortable.  
  
"Now let's go or you girls will be late. I'll pay by the way."  
  
"Thank you Rin again. You're the best."  
  
A/N If you saw the movie you can see I made a few changes here and there. R & R it makes me feel proud of my fic. And check out my bio I wrote an upcoming idea for another Inuyasha fic. Hmmm who did Jankotsu sell those fangs? And yes I have seen fake fangs like these. There were at Hot Topic, but unfortunately I didn't get them! (It was Halloween) 


	6. Homecoming Just Knocked On My Door

A Fairytale Come True Ch.5 Homecoming Just Knocked On My Door  
  
Homecoming  
  
There were Teenagers everywhere. Some were dressed as pirates, mermaids, cats, zorro, medusa, and even one teenager was dressed in a barrel.  
  
"Bye girls have fun! I'll pick you up by twelve!" Driving off Linda left Kikyo and Kagura to themselves.  
  
"Ok Kagura let's go get some boys.", said Kikyo who was dressed as a skimpy angel. The white leather skirt, if you could even call it a skirt, reached right under her fake plastic butt and a white tube top that reached right under her fake breasts. Then finally she had fake white wings on her back.  
  
A/N You can see I hate her, but let's just say she did have plastic surgery.  
  
"Yeah I have my eyes set onto Brad." Pulling her long white, almost see through, skirt lower and adjusting her white tube top that reached under her breasts Kagura walked inside the hotel with Kikyo.  
  
Inside Gym  
  
Yellowcard's Inside Out song blasted inside the Hotel Luna dance room (what do you call does rooms in hotels where parties are thrown) which had been rented for Homecoming. You could see teenagers dancing everywhere, drinking, talking, and little making out here there.  
  
"So Inuyasha what are you suppose to be? A Vampire Prince?", Miroku asked looking at Inuyasha's costume.  
  
"Actually I am", he said. Inuyasha was dressed in a black kinda baggy pants and a black shirt with a black cape tied around his neck. He also had fake fangs he got at Jankotsu's Costume Store.  
  
"And you must be dressed as a…….monk?", asked Inuyasha very surprised at Miroku's costume.  
  
"Yes I am now if you will excuse me I think I see Sango coming down the stairs." Heading towards Sango he left Inuyasha by himself.  
  
Sango & Miroku  
  
In his rush to get to his beautiful fairy Miroku covered her eyes, or what he thoughtwas her eyes."Guess who!?" There's something weird about this. WHy do I feel something soft and round. OH SHIT!  
  
"SAY YOUR PRAYERS MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!" Angrily spinning around Sango slapped him.  
  
"Sango! I didn't mean to!"  
  
"HMPH! YEAH RIGHT!"  
  
Stairs  
  
Oh my god! There's so many people…… Stepping down the stairs the lights sunddenly focused on Kagome just for a few seconds.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
She's beautiful I wonder who she is He thought still following her movements with his eyes.  
  
Kagome  
  
"I guess I should go wait for him." Walking towards the middle of the dance floor she waited for her prince.  
  
Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder………………  
  
A/N I know short! But who tapped her shoulder? OoOOooooOOoooh a cliffy! 


	7. Finally We Meet

A Fairytale Come True Ch.6 Finally We Meet  
  
"Hey Kagome! How is my princess today?", asked Kouga.  
  
"What? Your PrincetonPrince17?" No! Why Kouga? It can't be him! He was dressed as a wolf demon.  
  
A/N Muhahahaha! You thought it was a Inu/Kag fic!………and it is a Inu/Kag fic. --;  
  
What the hell is she talkin about? Oh well I'll play along "Yes its me princ-."  
  
Inuyasha  
  
She's waiting in the middle of the dance floor! Its her! "Huh? What the hell! Why is that wimpy shit talkin to her?" Stalking of towards to where Kouga and the mysterious girl was he tapped Kouga on the shoulder.  
  
Kouga  
  
"Yes its me princ-" Who just tapped my shoulder? Turning around he came face to face with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome  
  
What is he doing here?  
  
Back to normal  
  
"I think you have my date Kouga."  
  
"Your date?", asked the confused Kouga.  
  
"I'm PrincetonPrince17 and if I remember I told her, he said pointing at Kagome, to wait for me in the middle of the dance floor. Isn't that right?" Smiling at her he waited for her response.  
  
"Yes you are right. Kouga I'm very sorry, but I'll be leaving with my date."  
  
"Well……..ok….see ya" With that said he left. Damn that son of bitch  
  
"So your PrincetonPrincess18?", asked Inuyasha marveled by her beauty.  
  
"Yup, are you disappointed?" Please don't say yes! Please! Screamed her mind.  
  
"Of course…..not. Your as beautiful as I imagined."  
  
"Th-Thank you", she said blushing.  
  
"Your welcome. So how about we go outside so we can talk?"  
  
"Sure…."  
  
Outside  
  
"So can I ask you a question?" Giving a small hop he stood in front of her.  
  
"Sure, but how about I let you ask five questions?"  
  
"Make it ten"  
  
"Ok then go ahead."  
  
"So do you really come to Princeton High School?"  
  
"Yes, I do"  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Hmmm maybe, huh?"  
  
Coming to a stop they went into one of those hexagon circle thingy that looks like a balcony.  
  
"Would you like to dance my princess?" Bowing down he held her hand.  
  
"But there isn't any music."  
  
"Who cares. Let's just dance."  
  
Soon they started dancing and all of a sudden music started playing.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both startled stop dancing to see who had started playing the music. It was the band, Simple Plan, their high school had hired for Homecoming.  
  
"Now there's music so again I'll ask you would you like to dance?"  
  
"That's your sixth question ya know, but sure I'd love to."  
  
Another day is going by I'm thinking about you all the time But you're out there And I'm here waiting And I wrote this letter in my head Cuz so many things were left unsaid But now you're gone And I can't think straight This could be the one last chance To make you understand I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms To try to make you laugh Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know I won't forget you Together we broke all the rules Dreaming of dropping out of school And leave this place To never come back So now maybe after all these years If you miss me have no fear I'll be here I'll be waiting This could be the one last chance to make you understand And I just can't let you leave me once again I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms To try to make you laugh Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know I won't forget you I close my eyes And all I see is you I close my eyes I try to sleep I can't forget you Nanana )  
And I'd do anything for you Nanana )  
I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms To try to make you laugh Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know I won't forget you I'd do anything To fall asleep with you I'd do anything There's nothing I won't do I'd do anything To fall asleep with you I'd do anything Cuz I know I won't forget you  
  
"Thanks you guys."  
  
"No problem. Well we'll be going inside we got to play for your peeps.", said the lead singer Pierre.  
  
"And thank you for the dance, princess" Looking at her sapphire eyes he asked, "How could I have missed these eyes….?"  
  
"Maybe you were looking, but not really seeing.", she said.  
  
She was captivated by his eyes they were so beautiful and he as well was captivated by her eyes. Soon they started to get closer and closer until their lips were just a inch away and then……….  
  
RING! RING! RING! (vibrating)  
  
"Oh crap it's twelve o'clock I have to go!"  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kagome you said you had to be at the diner before twelve so here's what will do.", said Sango.  
  
"Give me your cell phone. Ok its set at twelve it'll ring and vibrate." Giving back Kagome her cell phone she told her to put it somewhere were she could feel the vibration if for some reason she couldn't hear the ringing.  
  
"I'll put it on the straps of my high heels."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"What? You have some kind of curfew?", asked Inuyasha confused.  
  
"Yeah you could say that. Well I have to go bye!" Before she could go he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Answer me two more questions before you leave."  
  
Looking at him she sighed. "Ok"  
  
"One, Were you disappointed to find out who I was?"  
  
"Actually no"  
  
"Two, Who are you."  
  
"Oh you won't believe what he said to me!", squealed Kikyo to Kagura  
  
Shit! I have to go! It was Kikyo and Kagura exiting the hotel.  
  
"I'm sorry I HAVE to go!" Running back to the inside of the hotel without being seen by Kikyo or Kagura she went to look for Sango her only ride of transportation.  
  
Inuyasha  
Standing there dumfounded it didn't take him to long to register what happened.  
  
"Shit! I didn't find out who she was!" Running after her he went back inside the hotel.  
  
Judge  
  
"ATTENTION! Please it's the moment you've been waiting for HOMECOMING KING AND QUEEN!", yelled Ms. Otaki the Homecoming King and Queen judge.  
  
"This year's king is……………….THE VAMPIRE PRINCE!"  
  
Inuyasha just entering was surprised by hearing his name called out looked up to the stage.  
  
"Come up King!"  
  
Sighing he went up to stage.  
  
Back to Kagome  
  
I almost kissed Inuyasha Nikamori! Snap out of it girl! You have to find Sango!  
  
There she is  
  
"Sango come on its twelve or at least it was hurry up!"  
  
"Sorry Miroku got to go!" Giving him a quick kiss on the lips she left towards the exit.  
  
Miroku  
  
Oh a kiss from my Sango! Now I can die happy!  
  
Back to the judge  
  
"And finally our queen…………………THE VAMPIRE PRINCESS!"  
  
"Vampire princess where are you please come up", said Ms. Otaki  
  
Inuyasha  
  
She's the queen! But where is she?  
I see her she's going up the stairs. Springing to action he ran after her.  
  
"WAIT!", he yelled.  
  
Kagome  
  
Looking back she saw it was him. I wish I could, but I can't  
  
But unbeknown to her she dropped her cell phone.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Damn it! She's gone! Then something caught his eye. Picking up the object he saw it was a cell phone.  
  
"Her cell phone……….."  
  
A/N Yay! They finally met! But poor Inu didn't find what his princess's name was. Thank you to all my reviewers! I LUV U ALL! (Not in that way) . Next time on A Fairytale Come True: Sango's Crazy Driving  
  
P.S. I DO NOT OWN SIMPLE PLAN! One of my favorite bands. 


	8. Sango's Crazy Driving

A/N Sniff, sniff. Thanks alot you guys! I went to look at my mail and I had all these reviews. I was like WOW! But besides that thank you all and to bizm I'll be ready to go idiot hunting! Gets that dude who hunts bugs bunny Shhhh! We're hunting idiots!  
  
A Fairytale Come True Ch.7 Sango's Crazy Driving  
  
"Hurry Sango! Or Linda is gonna find out I wasn't at the diner!", said a very panicked Kagome.  
  
"Gosh! Don't get your damn panties in a twist! Here we go!" Jumping into her or more like her dad's car Sango inserted the key and started the car.  
  
"How did you get your dad to lend you his car after the two other cars you totaled?"  
  
"Oh I just did a little persuading."  
  
Flashback  
  
"NO! Do not ask again! I will NOT lend you my car.", said Mr. Takuma Sango's dad.  
  
"B-But daddy! Why! Why won't you let me be happy! Its homecoming and you want to make me miserable!" Then she went into a crying hysterics.  
  
"Sango darling don't cry! Okay I'll let you take it. On one condition, DO NOT I repeat DO NOT total it! Have I made myself clear?"  
  
Looking up she smiled, "Oh daddy! Thank you!", giving him a big hug she left.  
  
Sigh "That daughter of mine will be the end of me."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Kagome just shut up and put your seatbelt on.  
  
Driving out of the parking lot they stopped at the stop light. Unfortunately Linda and her daughters were right beside them on the other side.  
  
Linda's Car  
  
Kikyo was checking her nails until she saw the vampire princess without her mask through the window.  
  
A/N There are two lanes it looks like this: [LKK] [SK]  
  
Oh My god! Its Kagome! That wench!  
  
"Mom! Look its Kagome!"  
  
"Huh? Kagome's at the diner." Slowly she turned and saw no one, but Sango one of the part time workers at the diner.  
  
"Kikyo that was not funny!."  
  
Kikyo looked outside while Kagura giggled at her sister's stupidity.  
  
Sango's Car  
  
Looking outside the window a car stop right beside them.  
  
"Oh shit!" Quickly she ducked.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
Pointing out to the left Sango gasped.  
  
"Oh high Ms. O'Conner!"  
  
"Hmm oh yes hi." I don't see that wretched girl.  
  
Green light.  
  
"Piss! Sango go threw Drewdy St. it's a short cut."  
  
"Got it." Quickly they got there.  
  
Linda's Car  
  
"MOM! Kagome was in there! STEP ON IT!" Then she moved her foot between Kagura's feet and stepped on the accelerator.  
  
"AHHHH!" They all screamed.  
  
"MOVE YOUR FOOT KIKYO NOW!"  
  
"I CAN'T MY HEEL GOT STUCKED!"  
  
Back to Sango and Kagome  
  
All of the sudden they saw Linda's car speeding in a zig zag.  
  
"Oh My fucking gosh! Sango step on it!", yelled Kagome.  
"You got!" She stepped on the accelerator.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! SANGO NOT SO FAST!"  
  
Holding onto the seat Kagome prayed.  
  
"YOU SAID STEP ON IT SO I AM!" Quickly she swerved to the right.  
  
"BREAK SANGO! BREAK! RED LIGHT!"  
  
SCREECH!  
  
Then all of a sudden Linda's car came crazily driving.  
  
Green light oh no! God help me! Prayed Kagome.  
  
Stepping again on the accelerator Sango sped off.  
  
"SANGO BE CAREFUL! OLD GRANNY IN THE WAY!"  
  
Old Granny  
"Oh my….my age is making me so weak." Looking at her right she saw a car coming at her. "Oh my……." Swish! The car just passed her by leaving only dirt.  
  
"Pesky little drunks…..now where was I…….oh yes my old age…."  
  
Back to the crazing driving  
  
"Sango! You almost killed some one!"  
  
"But I didn't! Look were here." There the diner glowed with all its pink lights.  
  
"Yes! Oh no!" Right when she thought she was safe Linda came speeding in at the same time they were coming in. Quickly she ducked.  
  
"Oh shit." No we're going to hit the pole. Quickly she pressed the break making a screeching noise and coming an inch in front of the pole. Thank you god!  
  
Linda  
  
Linda opened the car door and fell out. She brushed off the invisible dirt and straightened out.  
  
"Kikyo you've had better be right!" With that said she went inside the diner leaving Kikyo and Kagura to fix they're make up.  
  
"Oh umm Ms. O'Conner here already!", said Rin. Kagomeeeeeee? Where are you?  
  
Kagome & Sango  
  
"Is it clear?"  
  
"Yes Kikyo and Kagura are bust with their make up go in threw the back door."  
  
"Thank you Sango."  
  
"No prob what are friends for?"  
  
Nodding she slyly headed towards the back door.  
  
"Well at least dad's car is okay."  
  
Squeak Squeak  
  
Looking up she saw the pole which was the diner sign shaking. It was as if someone had placed a curse on her. Total every car you touch Sango! Yup that was it.  
  
Then the diner sign fell. Quickly (A/N again.? --;) she got out of the way and whispered to herself.  
  
"Oh no……….."  
  
BAM! CRASH! SQUEAK!  
  
The car was destroyed. Squashed. A Piece of junk. Then a piercing scream was heard.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…………….!"  
  
A/N Poor Sango! Its not like I hate her in fact she's one of my fav characters but she has to learn a lesson. DON'T DRIVE LIKE A MADCOW! Plus it was kinda funny………….--; or not. After this chapter It might take awhile for it to be posted due to the fact that I have a lot of different ideas for how Inuyasha will find out who his princess is. Maybe in like 3 more chapters or less he will find out who she is then let the FLUFF BEGIN! Goes back at throwing darts at Michael Jackson's face (No offense to those who like him) 


	9. Yes! I'm Safe! What? Project?

A Fairytale Come True Ch.8 Yes! I'm Safe! What? A Project?  
  
A/N Yes I know I said I was going to take a while for the next chapter, but I wanted to get these chapter done with. I have great stuff happening in the next chapters………..well at least I hope.  
  
"Well um…how was your day Ms. O'Conner?", said Rin trying to stall.  
  
"Hmm good I guess. Now get out of my way."  
  
"Oh Ms. O'Conner one of the booths has a very big stain!", said Kaede.  
  
"Well clean it that's why I pay you." Moving around Kaede she headed towards the counter.  
  
"Ms. O'Conner I made sushi just for you! Want some?", said Myouga trying to stall as well.  
  
"I don't know what your up to, but if I don't find Kago-" She didn't get to finish because Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Why I'm right here Linda."  
  
"What are you doing in the kitchen?"  
  
"Uh Myouga here was trying to teach me how to….um do enchiladas! Isn't that right?" Looking at Myouga she waited for his answer.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes enchiladas!"  
  
"Is that right……well I'll be heading home. Kagome your allowed to go home." Walking out the door she started thinking about how to punish Kikyo.  
  
Everyone let out a big breath.  
  
"How did you change so quick?"  
  
Stepping out of the kitchen she said, "Just put the apron on and hide behind the kitchen counters."  
  
Laughing Rin told everyone to clean up and head home catches me." Eight minutes later they closed the diner.  
  
"I'm going to change into the uniform just incase Linda  
  
"Nee a ride?", asked Rin.  
  
"No thanks Sango is waiting for me outside."  
  
Walking together outside they saw Sango crying and a big piece of smashed junk which they assumed was her car.  
  
"Sango what happened?"  
  
"W-w-what happened? The pole happened! THE STUPID POLE JUST HAD TO FALL! AND ON MY DAD'S CAR NONETHELESS!"  
  
Kagome and Rin sweat dropped.  
  
"Ok then…..Uh Rin so how about that ride home you were offering?"  
  
"Yeah….So Sango what about you?"  
  
"RIDE!? RIDE!? MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME! A RIDE HOME IS THE LAST THING I NEED RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Kagome you have your baseball bat in the diner?"  
  
"Uh yeah I left it there. Why?"  
  
"I think we might have to knock her out."  
  
Sighing she got the diner keys from Rin and went to get her bat.  
  
1 hour later  
  
After knocking Sango out which proved to be a very hard task due to the fact that she had a very strong head, we had to hit her with the bat at least 4 times to knock her out, after that we headed to Sango's house to drop her off and talk to her dad.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sango! What happened to her?" Hurrying to his daughters side he picked her up and put her on her bed.  
  
"Well you see………..Sangototaledyourcar." "Kagome repeat that slower"  
  
"……Sango……totaled your car!" She grabbed Rin's hand and ran to her car.  
  
1-2-3  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"  
  
"I feel bad for Sango…poor girl such bad luck." Shaking her head Rin started her car.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kag's Driveway  
  
"Rin I umm wanted to thank you."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes again. You don't know how much I appreciate you. Your like a mother to me."  
  
"Thank you Kagome. Well you should get going you need sleep after today's events.  
  
Nodding she said bye and headed to her room.  
Switching into her pjs she got into bed.  
  
"Hmmm I wonder if he will still remember me? Or should I say if he remembers the vampire princess……." She closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming about her prince.  
  
Next Day at Inu's Mansion  
  
"Damn it! Why did she have to lock her phone! Stupid password!" When he had got home yesterday he had been to tired so he headed to sleep forgetting about the cell phone. Then in his dream he had dreamt that he looked through the cell phone and almost found out her name. Stupid alarm clock just had to wake him up. So when he woke up he decided to look through her cell. Too bad it was locked.  
  
"Well whatever I got to get ready for school."  
  
Kag's ….taking over the world……big bazooka….no don't shoot me…..NOOOOOO!" She fell off her bed with a 'thud'.  
  
"Damn stupid cockroaches….." Muttering about her dream she started to get ready for school."  
  
20 minutes later Honk Honk  
  
Putting her brush down she looked out the window.  
  
"Hey Sango! And………..Miroku?" She frowned.  
  
"Hey Kags and about Miroku. He's our ride to school." Miroku waved.  
  
"Oh right….."  
  
"Yup so hurry up!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Miroku's Car  
  
"So Sango what did your dad say?"  
  
"Ugh Kags I don't feel like talking about it."  
  
"Ok……….So uh Miroku nice car where'd you get it.", she said trying to start a conversation.  
  
"My parents bought it for me as a Christmas parents. We're here. Kagome, Sango let me open your door." Stepping out of his car he opened the door for Kagoe like a gentlemen. Then he opened Sango's hand and kissed her on the cheek. Sango blushed while Kagome giggled.  
  
RING!  
  
"Let's hurry classes are starting." Running the all headed towards English.  
  
(A/N In the earlier chapter I only mentioned 1 class…..I think. Anyways this is there schedule 1. History 2. English 3. Computer Class 4. Lunch and so on. Inuyasha unfortunately doesn't have any classes, but computer class with Kagome. Sango has the same classes as Kagome. Miroku only has English and Comuter. Now with that done on with the fic.)  
  
"Good Morning class."  
  
"Good Morning Ms. K.", said all the students at the same time.  
  
"Students this week we'll be doing something new. I will assign you a partner from a different English class. We'll be doing a fun get-to-know-your-new-friend end of the year project."  
  
Some students groaned while others talked to others in excitement.  
  
"This is going to be fucking stupid project. What if I get stuck with a fat ugly girl." Miroku shivered just thinking about it. But maybe I'll get a hottie  
  
Sango's eyebrow started to twitch. "I knew you'd say something like that."  
  
"Oh Sango! No need to get jealous. Even if I do get paired up with a beautiful girl you're the only one who I love." His hands twitched as he neared her butt.  
  
She smacked his hands away muttering pervert.  
  
(A/N Miroku sits behind Sango and Kagome to Sango's right.)  
  
"You two act like a dog and a cat."  
  
"Whatever Kags."  
  
"Quiet down. I'll be giving you the name of your partner today. Then on Thursday you'll get to meet them. If you already know them its okay it'll make the project easier for you."  
  
"Ok now ummm Miroku Houshi your partner is Hojou Watashibaka." Miroku snickered. What a stupid name Watashijerk…….HAHAHA! This is going to be fun.  
  
Ms. K called a few more names.  
  
"Sango Taijiya your partner is Yuka Yori."  
  
"Kagome Higurashi your partner is Kouga Ookami."  
  
Kouga Ookami! NO!  
  
A/N End Of chapter ......A/N Just Kidding ..  
"Oh no. My mistake Ms. Higurashi. Your actual partner is Inuyasha Nikamori.  
  
"……………………..Oh my god!"  
  
"Eh? Ms Higurashi is there a problem?"  
  
"EH? Um no. No problem."  
  
Nodding she started her lecture.  
  
I can't believe this She wrote a note to Sango.  
  
She passed it to her.  
  
It read:  
  
Sango! It's him! K  
  
"Eh?"  
  
She wrote back.  
  
Who's he? S  
  
Oh right I didn't get to tell her  
  
Inuyasha Nikamori is the guy I talk to on the internet! K  
  
No way! Seriously? S Serious! K  
  
RING!  
  
"Ok class have a nice day."  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kagome headed through the busy hallway to their next class.  
  
"So Kag how are you feeling about this?"  
  
"Nervous….."  
  
"Why? Its not like your strangers."  
  
"He doesn't know who I am Sango. I never told him my name!"  
  
"Well tell him."  
  
"I don't know…..what if he doesn't like me. After all I'm a nobody."  
  
Miroku cleared his throat.  
  
"Huh?" They both said.  
  
"Oh Miroku I didn't notice you there."  
  
"Same here.", said Sango.  
  
"Right….So anyways about what you two were talking about. Inuyasha Nikamori is a friend of mine."  
  
Kagome ran up to him and strangled him.  
  
"MIROKU YOU BETTER NOT TELL HIM ANYTHING OR ELSE! I'LL CUT OFF WHAT MAKES YOU A MAN AND FEED IT TO YOU! YA HEAR!"  
  
"Mayphf uf yout tagh yg hpfgh"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sango sweat dropped. "I think you should stop strangling him."  
  
"Huh? Oh right." She stopped strangling him.  
  
He took in a big breath of air. "Sweet air…….yummy air…."  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"NO I WON'T TELL! Just please don't strangle me!"  
  
"Ok good." She put on a smile.  
  
"Maybe we should go to class now…."  
  
"Ok Sango."  
  
Inuyasha  
  
He yawned while walking to his next class. "Stupid get to know your new friend project. What's the point of it anyways?"  
  
A/N The point of it………..hmmm I don't know….HAHA! Yes I do know the point of it. And I bet you guys do as well.  
Anyways I just got a big Chad Michael Murray poster! Drools. Ooops sorry. And ummm ya sorry for all the things I forgot to add. (Scratches her head nervously) Oh yes and now I'll be thanking my reviewers.  
  
Kagome21: Thanks!  
  
Snoochie: Thank you for reviewing so many times! (Gives you a bear hug) And did I burst your bubble about Inu finding out her identity by checking through her cell? And by the way Kagome still hasn't found out she lost her cell. (Man she's slow)  
  
Tyedyequeen: Thank you very much!  
  
MewZakuro: Um I'm not really sure if perversely is a real word, but Microsoft isn't underlining it so I guess it is?  
  
me ): Thank you for the quotes. I'll be using them later on.  
  
DarkAngelMiko: (Blushes) Thank you!  
  
Nuria: Thank you!  
  
AmericanStarryKnight89: Gracias! (I'm getting tired of typing Thank you….. --  
  
XxDemonic-PrincessxX: Merci!  
  
Pinayazngrl: Domo arigato!  
  
Fantasy-Seal: Again THANK YOU!  
  
Lilmj7: Another Thank You for you.  
  
Auroratwin: Hmm yes parents and their stereotype about movies. (Actually I can see all kinds of movies G to R…..NO NC-17! Me no like those movies…..Am I being to immature?)  
  
Bizm: Update or Die? Hmmm I'll stick with the updating. I'm to young to die!  
  
Akiraton: Did I burst your bubble too?  
  
Chinadoll27: Simple plan is the best! I'm addicted to you! (Keeps on singing)  
  
Ileana-the-kikyo-slayer: Love your name thingy. Thanks  
  
Kage Star: Thank you and it is kind based on A Cinderella Story. KINDA! NOT EXACTLY THE SAME!  
  
And since I'm getting tired (It is 1:06 am and I need sleep) Thank you to those who gave me your support when an idiot said I was plagiarizing.  
  
WITH THAT DONE! BYE BYE! 


	10. The Seed Of Doubt

A Fairytale Come True Ch. 9 The Seed Of Doubt  
  
A/N From know on I will refer Inuyasha's screen name as PP17 and Kagome's PP18. Let me clear something up that didn't make sense to me. Even though Kagome has the same computer class as Inuyasha its two different classes in one room. And they also have those walls like in study rooms that separate them from seeing each other. So in other words I guess its more like the same period for computer but not the same class. I'm really sorry about all this confusion. I'm a really bad author. I need more practice. After all it is my first fic.  
  
After all the classes were over Kagome, Sango, and Miroku went home.  
  
"See ya at the diner tomorrow!"  
  
"Ok. Bye Sango! Bye Miroku!"  
  
"Bye!" Then Sango and Miroku left  
  
When she opened the door she saw the most ugliest thing in the whole wide world. Linda was making out with Mr. Orka the plumber. And believe me Mr. Orka is UGLY!  
  
"AH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!"  
  
"Kagome! Uh…GO TO YOUR ROOM!"  
  
"My pleasure." With that said she went upstairs to her room.  
  
"Sweet pie should I go? Or should we continue.  
  
"Honey bee you can stay and let's go to my room."  
  
Back to Kags  
  
"Gosh my poor eyes. I wonder if he's on? I'll check after I take a shower, but I'll turn the computer on now and connect to the internet so I won't have to wait for all the stupid logging stuff."  
  
After taking a shower checked if he was on. Yes he's on  
  
PP18: Hey!  
  
PP17: Hey so um why didn't you talk to me before?  
  
PP18: Before? I wasn't on before.  
  
PP17: Really? Oh well……..--  
  
Shrugging it off Kagome started typing again.  
  
PP18: Something wrong?  
  
PP17: Well not really  
  
PP18: Spill it!  
  
PP17: We have this project in English class and it sounds pretty boring.  
  
PP18: You really think so?  
  
PP17: Hell yeah. I don't even know who this Kagome Higurashi person is. Probably another I LOVE-YOU-SIGN-MY-BOOBS fan of mine.  
  
"What! HOW DARE HE!"  
  
To angry to notice she typed, PP18: YOU JERK! I AM NOT LIKE THAT!  
  
PP17: oO You're Kagome Higurashi?  
  
PP18: What no! Who is she anyways?  
  
"Damn I almost got caught."  
  
PP17: I said I didn't know. Well then why you get so defensive.  
  
PP18: I wasn't really paying attention and I thought you said that about me.  
  
PP17: Me say that about you? Never!  
  
PP18: Right………  
  
"If only you knew how wrong you were."  
  
PP17: Feh! Anyways that day we met you dropped your cell phone.  
  
PP18: OMG! Seriously! I totally forgot about my cell!  
  
PP17: You are really slow……  
  
PP18: MEANY!  
  
PP17: I'm just kidding! Even if you are slow……I like just how you are.  
  
Those words he had said or well typed it touched her. It made her feel all…mushy.  
  
PP18: You really like me!? But you barely know me.  
  
PP17: That might be true, but it feels like I've known you for the longest of time. The only problem is……you never told me your name. So tell me what is your name?  
  
She froze. What was she suppose to say…..My name is Kagome Higurashi…..your I-LOVE-YOU-SIGN-MY-BOOBS fan. No. She wouldn't. After all she was a diner girl…….a stupid bitch as Linda and Kikyo said…….and finally a nobody.  
  
PP18: I'm so  
  
She didn't get to finish typing because the power went out.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"KAGOME! GET YOUR WRETCHED SELF DOWN HERE AND HELP ME FIND A FLASHLIGHT!", yelled Linda.  
  
Saved! "Coming Linda." She got her mini flashlight and headed downstairs to help step mommy dearest find another flashlight.  
  
Inuyasha's Mansion  
  
"Damn! Why isn't she answering! Something must have happened." Angry he went down stairs to get ramen.  
  
Finally Friday (Time sure flies by fast)  
  
"Be brave Kagome! Today is the day you tell him."  
  
She looked over at the clock 6:30. Its still early….damn High school  
  
"Tell who what?", said Kikyo who was leaning against the door.  
  
"None of your fucking business." Ignoring the bitch she started to brush her hair.  
  
"Oh but it is. Especially when it has to do with my step sister and my ex, Inuyasha." She smirked.  
  
"What? How did you-"  
  
Cutting her sister off she said, "You should really turn off your computer when your taking a shower.  
  
Then what Inuyasha had typed clicked. Why didn't you answer before? I didn't answer because it wasn't me  
  
Flashback  
  
Kikyo was walking by Kagome's room to go to her room when she heard a sound coming from Kagome's room. Hearing someone in the shower she assumed it was Kagome and went inside her room. Looking at the computer she saw the IM box.  
  
PrincetonPrince17: Hey!  
  
PrincetonPrinca17? Well, well. If it isn't Inuyasha's screen name.  
  
She closed the IM box and left the room.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"You really shouldn't be hanging around Inuyasha. He's mine."  
  
"No he isn't. I saw him dump you."  
  
"Do you really think he will like you. The real you?"  
  
"O-Of course." That was a big fat lie and she knew it.  
  
"I wouldn't. Think about it Kagome. He's rich and popular. He can have any girl he wants so why would he pick a poor diner girl…like you?" Once the seed of doubt was planted it wasn't coming off easily.  
  
"H-He isn't like that!"  
  
"Oh really how would you know? You don't even talk to him in person Kagome. Maybe in IM, but after all those are just words. I was with him for 2 years Kagome. If anyone knows him its me."  
  
"Stop it! Just leave me the FUCK ALONE!"  
  
Kikyo stopped leaning on the door, but before leaving she said, "Think about it…..diner girl." With that said she left.  
  
She wouldn't let what Kikyo said get to her. No she wouldn't! But what if…what if Kikyo was right. She walked over to her bed and looked under it for her fairytale book.  
  
"Oh daddy I miss you so much." While she hugged the book tears fell from her face.  
  
A/N Kikyo is such a bitch! B-I-T-C-H! B-I-T-C-H! And Kikyo was her name! (Laughs) Anyways please keep reviewing. I remember when this fic started it had barely any reviews…..but now it has a lot. Maybe not a lot a lot but a lot. Let's see if we can get to 70.………PLEASE! If we get to 70 I'll update sooner! 


	11. The Walk To The Activities Room

A Fairytale Come True Ch.10 Walking To The Activities Room  
  
A/N (Clears voice) AHHHHHHHHH! Can you believe it 92 reviews! AHHHHHHH! When I went to check my email there was 36 review alert emails. I was like AHHHHH! Ok I should stop that. On with the story!  
  
After crying her eyes out for 10 minutes she got up from the floor and got her backpack.  
  
"Maybe I should listen to Kikyo." Then she looked through her drawers.  
  
"Damn it! Where are those green colored contacts I got for Halloween!" after searching for awhile she found them.  
  
"Aha! Now to put them on." Carefully she put them on.  
  
Looking at the mirror she looked up and down to adjust the contacts.  
  
"Good this way he won't recognize me. Hopefully that is." Then she went downstairs to wait for Sango and Miroku.  
  
Honk Honk  
  
"That was quick."  
  
"Kagome hurry up!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Running she hopped in Miroku's car.  
  
"Umm Kags what's up with the eye color?"  
  
"They're called contact lenses Sango. I'm using them so Inuyasha won't find out who I am."  
  
"Kagome I do not know you very well, but I do know Inuyasha. He doesn't judge people………well ok sometimes, but only to peoples who um how do I put this…ummm…creep him out. Yes people who creep him out.", said Miroku.  
  
"Miroku thanks for saying that, but just let me do what I want. Ok?"  
  
"I guess. But Kagome be careful about what you do. If you take to long you might just loose him."  
  
"Wow Miroku. I didn't know a pervert like you had such wise words."  
  
"Ah Sango darling you don't know the rest of my words." A lecherous smile spread on his face.  
  
Kagome just sat still watching Sango hit Miroku on the head And mutter about stupid perverted idiots.  
  
School  
  
"Well Kagome good luck."  
  
"Thanks Sango, buts its not like I'm going on a mission."  
  
"Hehe, well whatever take it or leave it."  
  
"Ok I'll take it." She gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Good luck from me as well."  
  
"Thank you Miroku. I'd hug you, but I don't trust those hands of yours."  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck while chuckling.  
  
Then they heard the ringing signaling classes were starting.  
  
First bell passed by quickly and then the dreaded English class began.  
  
"Good morning class."  
  
"Good Morning Ms. K.", said all the students at the same time.  
  
"So today you'll start the real project. You have till next Friday to finish your project. I will be begin attendance then we will go to the activities room so you can meet your new friend and get to now each other."  
  
Kagome kept fidgeting nervously in her chair while Kikyo's words kept ringing in her head.  
  
'He's rich. He can have any girl. Why would he pick you? You're poor. A diner girl.'  
  
Sango noticed her friend's fidgetting and lightly tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome stop fidgeting. Everything is going to be ok."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Thank you Sango for being there for me."  
  
"What are friends for." She gave her a playful wink.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Ok class attendance is over now please line up by the door."  
  
Its time Kagome. You have to be brave.  
  
Then the walk to the activities room started.  
  
A/N I know its short, but WB is showing reruns of One Tree Hill my favorite show with my favorite hottie. CHAD!  
Next chapter will be much longer. Oh by the way THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I got more reviews than I expected to get! (Starts crying) I'm such an emotional twit. --; Ignore that. 


	12. Thinking Hurts My Brain

A Fairytale Come True Ch. 11 Thinking Hurts My Brain  
  
A/N (Sobs) I AM VERY AWARE CHAD IS ENGAGED! (Sobs some more) But I am very happy for him. Sophia Bush seems like she's a nice girl and she's pretty. I wish I would get invited to their wedding…… Ok anyways another chapter for you guys. Man I should be awarded for the author who updated the fastest. I posted two chapters in one day. (Even though both chapters are really short.) And OMFG! School starts on Sep.7! (Or at least for me) The pain, the agony, the horror!  
  
"Argh. Mr. DeLounge when is the other English class getting here. I'm getting bored!"  
  
"Mr. Nikamori stop your pathetic whining."  
  
"Feh. I'll stop once you get fired."  
  
All the students laughed.  
  
"Silence! Or I'll give you more homework!"  
  
That silenced everyone. Homework such a dreadful word.  
  
"Hello Mr. Delounge."  
  
"Ah Ms. K here you are. One of my ahem students were wondering what was taking you so long." He looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm quite sorry Mr. DeLounge, but now that we're here we may get started."  
  
"Please Line up by the wall.", said Mr. DeLounge to his students.  
  
"Ok, now students from my class please take a seat on the tables on the left side when I call your name."  
  
"Blah…blah…….Miroku Houshi…..blah……blah….Sango Taijiya…..blah….blah…Kagome Higurashi." Slowly she made her way to the table. Then she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked in the direction of the stare while she took her seat.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
"So she's Kagome Higurashi." She's hot. You can't be thinking that! screamed his conscious. Why not? Because you like someone else remember? Oh right. But I can't help it…..but for some reason she seems familiar.  
  
"Ok now that everyone is seated I'll be giving some directions then you can go with your partner outside to the schools gardens or any other place…..Inside the school.", said Mr. DeLounge emphasizing inside.  
  
After the directions the teachers told us to go ahead and partner up with our partner.  
  
I stopped leaning against the wall and made my way to my partners table.  
  
Kagome  
  
Oh no he's coming….act cool Kags act cool."  
  
"Hey.", he said.  
  
"Um hey?"  
  
"So your Kagome Higurashi?", he said in a curious voice.  
  
"Yeah and your Inuyasha Nikamori?" No its Santa Clause  
  
"So um wanna go to the lake by the school gardens.  
  
"Umm sure."  
  
As they walked he decided to ask her some questions.  
  
"Ok the since this is a get to know your new friend project let's start asking some questions."  
  
"Ok. You go first." So far so good.  
  
"Hmm ok then. Something is been bugging me. Have I met you before?"  
  
Well there goes the so far so good.  
  
"Um I don't think so. Mind if I ask why?"  
  
"No reason you just seem familiar. Anyways your turn."  
  
"Um….what's your favorite color?"  
  
"Blue." (A/N Sorry guys, but Inuyasha saying red is getting so old.)  
  
"Really me too." She smiled. So far they had one thing in common.  
  
"Are you into any sports."  
  
"Actually yes. I'm into base ball. Always have been."  
  
"Cool. Most girls would be like: Sports? What's that?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
For some reason her laugh makes me feel at ease.  
  
"Well I'm not like other girls." She smiled.  
  
His heart started beating faster. Why is my heart beating so fast. What is this girl doing to me. I've only known her for what 6 minutes? I think I might like her even though I just met her I feel like….I've known her for longer than that. Do I like her? No I can't. If I liked her it would be like cheating on my princess. No I can't like her. I won't! Ouch my brain is starting to hurt. I need to stop thinking so much.  
  
But oh how wrong was he…………………  
  
A/N I was browsing through when I saw one of those fics when people make up some girl and pair her with Inuyasha. (What's it OC characters?) Sometimes it makes me think that the author is that character. No offense, but I really dislike when they do that. I mean I'm a big Inuyasha fan, but come on INUYASHA IS NOT REAL! (But it would be cool if he was. I wanna pet his ears….I'm contradicting myself….) But anyways they can do whatever they want. Its just irritates me to no end. Shit……I babbling too much…sorry. Anyways a fic I do recommend to those who have not read it is Dead Famous by Rozefire or was it with a s? Oh well. Thank you for all the reviews. (Squeals) Readers: --; She is so weird…… Me: I heard that! Plus I'm not weird I'm gifted! . Readers: (Start leaving) Me: No don't go I have pocky and chocolate chip cookies! Readers: (Quickly turn around and steal all the cookies and pocky) Me: HEY! I wanted some. TT 


	13. Kikyo's Medalling

A Fairytale Come True Ch. 12 Kikyo's Medalling  
  
"Hey Inuyasha? Are you okay?" She waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm okay."  
  
"Good I thought I lost you for a second." She smiled.  
  
"Why the hell do you smile so much?"  
  
Her smile turned into a frown. "Do you have a problem with me smiling?"  
  
"Yeah. It creeps the shit outta me."  
  
What a jerk! He wasn't like this on the internet. I think I'm starting to believe Kikyo.  
  
"Jackass." She muttered.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Man whore."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"JERK!"  
  
"Hoe."  
  
"……………"  
  
"What happen? Run out of comebacks?"  
  
"Actually yeah."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Look I don't want to have a verbal fight with you. Ok? I just want to get this over with."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Why do you say that so much?"  
  
"Cuz I can."  
  
She sighed. I liked him better on the internet.  
  
Kikyo  
  
I was walking with my art class around the school gardens to do some flower drawing activity when I saw two very familiar people faces. What is Kagome doing with MY Inuyasha? Sneaking out of her group she went to spy on them.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha please let's get along and finish this."  
  
"Feh. Fine wench."  
  
"Why are you being so mean to me!?" She crossed her arms.  
  
"Feh."  
  
It seems like Kagome still didn't tell him who she really is. Oh and what's this? She used contacts to change her eye color. Hmmm……I have an idea.  
  
Moving from her spot from behind a tree she walked back to her art class.  
  
"Ms. O'Conner where were you?", said Mr. Conan the art teacher.  
  
"I-I saw this really pretty flower and I wanted to draw it, but there was a bee buzzing around it."  
  
"Is that so. Well the don't waste my time. Let's get going."  
  
Kagome, Kagome you should tell him while you can.  
  
Kagome & Inuyasha  
  
After 30 minutes she only found out 4 things.  
  
1. He loved Ramen.  
2. He was 18.  
3. Favorite color is blue 4. He played football (Even though she already knew that)  
  
"We have ten more minutes. So let's use them."  
  
"Ok whatever."  
  
"Inuyasha please be nice?" Her eyes were kind of sad.  
  
He looked at her. He felt a little bit guilty. I've been a jerk. Maybe I should just be nice to her while we're doing this project.  
  
"………I'm sorry."  
  
Now that took her by surprise.  
  
She smiled. "Apologize accepted." She leaned over and gave him a hug. Shit! What am I doing  
  
He blushed. "Um maybe we should get back to the project."  
  
She stopped hugging him and looked up at him blushing. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that."  
  
She's cute when she smiles. No! Stop thinking like that!  
  
"Um yeah so what do you want to be when you grow up?"  
  
"I want to be a writer. I enjoy writing."  
  
"Really so do I."  
  
"Well that's two things in common. The color blue and what we want to be.", said Kagome.  
  
"……..I want to be a writer, but my father doesn't approve. He starts getting all mad at me. He says I don't have what it takes to be a writer, but I do have what it takes to be a professional football player." Why in the world am I telling her this!? I've only told that to the mysterious princess  
  
"It sounds like he wants you to live the dream he never had. Does your dad have a permanent injury."  
  
"Actually now that I think about it. In high school he got in a small car accident. It wasn't very dangerous, but he got an injury. Something about his leg."  
  
"That's your answer. Your father isn't a bad man. He just upset that he never got to live his dream. So he used you to accomplish it."  
  
"You know I thought you be a bimbo, but you turned out to be a really……nice….person." "Your not so bad yourself." Maybe Kikyo was wrong maybe I can tell him who I really am  
  
"Time's up!." Ms. K and Mr. DeLounge said.  
  
She got to ready to leave when he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Umm….I-I….."  
  
"Yeah………"  
  
"I wanted to know if you want to go out sometime? Maybe today after school."  
  
Crap! I have to work at the diner an our after school's over.  
  
Taking her silence as a no he let go of her hand. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Why did you ask her out! You've only know her for like 40 minutes  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to be so forward." He got up ready to leave when she said.  
  
"Yes. I'll go out with you today. We can get to know each other better that way."  
  
He smiled. "Okay I'll wait for you after class."  
  
Kikyo  
  
"Finally lunch time. Now where is Yura." Searching through the cafeteria she spotted her with Kagura and Tsubaki.  
  
Kikyo looked at Yura. "Yura do you still have those sapphire blue contacts you bought?"  
  
"Uh yeah. I haven't worn them because I got bluish-gray contacts instead."  
  
"Ok then give them to me."  
  
"Uh ok. Let me check through my purse." After finding them she gave them to Kikyo.  
  
"Ok so Kagura meet me in the girls bathroom during our last bell."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Last Bell  
  
"Mr. Ryo may I go to the restroom I don't feel very well." Kikyo covered her hand pretending she had to go puke.  
  
"Ms. O'Conner go ahead and your dismissed as well."  
  
She ran out of the room.  
  
"Mr. Ryo may I go help my sister?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She might need me to hold her hair out of the way."  
  
"Fine. And since there is only 10 minutes of class don't bother coming back."  
  
Kagura left the room quickly and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Kaguraso you know what to do?"  
  
"Yeah hide behind one of the trees and fan myself when I see Kagome.  
  
Then they went to look for Inuyasha who was leaning by the school gate.  
  
Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha while Kagura hid.  
  
Hearing someone walking up to him he assumed it was Kagome, but when he opened his eyes he came face to face with sapphire eyes.  
  
"Its you……"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You're her….. the princess."  
  
"Yes that's me, but do you know my name?"  
  
"You never told me, but you look like Kikyo and your voice it sounds like her. Kikyo?"  
  
"Yup its me. I'm sorry Inu. I didn't want to tell you it was me. That's why I used contacts and that day I had a cold so my voice sounded different. I just want you back because……..I love you."  
  
"L-l-love me?"  
  
She nodded fake tears beginning to fall.  
  
"D-d-don't cry. Come on Kikyo please stop crying."  
  
"I-its just that you d-don't seem v-very happy to know I'm the princess."  
  
"No its not like that." Its just a big shock.  
  
Kikyo looked over to the tree. Kagura's fanning her self Kagome's coming  
  
Kagome  
  
Inuyasha….I think I'm falling for him. Even though I barely know him. Could it be love at first sight? Or more like love at first IM She giggled. "How does someone fall in love over the internet?" Then her jaw dropped at the sight she was seeing.  
  
Kikyo  
  
Kagura was mouthing '1-2-3'. At three Kikyo kissed Inuyasha on the lips.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
WHAT THE HELL? She's kissing me! Its not like we haven't before, but its Kikyo. No its my princess. Maybe Kikyo has another side to her? He kissed back while wrapping his hands around her waist.  
  
Kagome  
  
Her heart was breaking. There he was kissing some girl or more like Kikyo. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha………why?"  
  
Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha………why?"  
  
Hearing Kagome's voice he stopped kissing her.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing here?"  
  
Kikyo just closed her eyes while leaning on the wall.  
  
"What am I doing here? You told me to meet you here. Y-you jerk!" She turned around ready to run, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Kagome what the hell is your problem!"  
  
"You kissing Kikyo is my problem!"  
  
"What? Why do you care? Its not like we're going out or anything. Its just a project!"  
  
How could she have forgotten. He didn't know it was her. She never told him she was the princess, but she couldn't tell him….no not now…..maybe some other day  
  
"I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to get angry at you." His grip loosened giving her the chance to free her wrist. She started running blinded by tears. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could you be so stupid! Kikyo was right. He could have any girl he wanted! She didn't care anymore!  
  
"Inuyasha what was that all about? Why did you make my step sister cry?"  
  
"Step sister? You mean Kagome is your sister? The one you make fun of?!"  
  
She nodded her head. "I only make fun of her because I'm jealous! I never knew my dad and I'm not as smart as her!" She started crying again.  
  
"Kikyo look don't cry. I'll see you tomorrow or on the internet." She wiped her fake tears away and smiled a fake smile.  
  
"Ok. Love you."  
  
"Um yeah you too." Why can't I say I love you back at her? I know I like her, but after such a long time of IMing and seeing her that day I think I fell in love with her….but when I think of Kikyo being the princess it just doesn't seem right. And I feel guilty for making Kagome cry. I should go look for her.  
  
Getting in his 2004 Lamborghini Gallardo he sped off to look for Kagome.  
  
Kikyo frowned. "Things didn't come out exactly as planned."  
  
Kagome  
  
"I hate you Inuyasha! I HATE YOU!" She tripped and fell on the ground. Not bothering to get up she just cried there.  
  
Inuyasha as he was passing through a very deserted street he saw Kagome on the ground.He got out of his car and ran towards Kagome's sobbing form.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Kagome what's wrong!" He kneeled down wrapping his arms around her. She struggled for a bit until she just stopped and buried her head in his chest.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?"  
  
"I'm s-so s-sorry! I was just jealous!"  
  
"J-jealous?"  
  
"I know we just met, but I….I-I like you. I really like you." There you go again! Stupid! How could you say that to him!  
  
"I-I don't know what to say Kagome, buy I already like someone. I'm falling for her all over again. In the beginning she was so cold, but I found out another side to her."  
  
"Who is she?" Maybe its me? PrincetonPrincess18?  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo………?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
How can he be falling for her!? And what about that other?  
  
"Kagome how bout we go on that date, but as friends? I'll treat you to ice cream."  
  
She wiped her tears and looked up at him. If I can't be with you as someone more than a friend. I guess I can just be happy with the time I have with you as a…friend.  
  
"Ok."  
  
He smiled. "Well then let me help you up." He offered his hand.  
  
Grabbing his hand she smiled.  
  
"Thanks and I'm really sorry for what happened."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Friends?" (A/N REWIND! Inuyasha saying friends? The world has come to an end!)  
  
She smiled. "Friends."  
  
"Good. Well now let's go for some ice cream." He walked to his car. Kagome didn't budge from her spot.  
  
"Hey come on already!"  
  
"THAT IS YOUR CAR!?"  
  
"Yeah…."  
  
"OH MY GOSH! ITS SO HOT!"  
  
He smirked. "Yup its my baby."  
  
A/N Ahhhhhh! I'm having writers block! I don't know where I'm going with this! I just find myself writing and by the time I post I'm like "Crap….now what am I going to write next." My brain is dying people! I have been deprived of sleep for a while. And believe me guys the 2004 Lamborhini Gallardo is one hot car. And so is the Mucielago (Bat). Anyways does anyone have any twist or something really interesting to add to this fic? If so please email me to Please do not leave them in reviews. You don't want to spoil it for others.  
  
P.S. Sorry for the delay, but due to the fact that I have a life (that sometimes is very dull) I haven't had time to write. 


	14. Water Disasters Part 1

Water Disasters Part 1 Chapter 13

"Kagomeeeeeeeeee! KAGS!"

Turning around Kagome smiled, "Hey Sango! What up?"

"Miroku and me wanna know if you wanna go to the water park? Its really hot today!"

Pretending to think about she tapped her lips.

"So……"

"Sure! Why not. I have nothing better to do. So its Miroku, you, and me?"

"Miroku's at Inuyasha's house. So he's probably gonna ask if he wants to join us."

"Great! Let's get ready!" Grabbing her friend's hand they ran towards the taxi that was passing by.

Inuyasha & Miroku

"Keh. I guess I'll go. Not much to do in this house."

"Cool. I told Sango I'd buy refreshments and get ice for the cooler so let's go."

"Can't you buy drinks at the water park?"

"Drinks are expensive nowadays."

"Cheap-ass."

"I am not cheap Inuyasha. Unlike you I know how to save money."

Bonk

"Why are you so cruel?"

"You deserve it. Now move your lazy self and let's get going."

Meanwhile….

"So what about it Kikyo? Just you and me at the water park?" Asked a boy with long black braid.

Biting her lip innocently (ya rights) she answered, "Hmm. I guess I'll go."

Somewhere

"Mike what you thinking about?", said a brown haired boy.

"The usual. Just thinking on what to think about."

The other boy sighed. "Moron, you are thinking of something. Your thinking on what to think about."

Mike blinked.

Sighing again the brown headed boy left his friend to think.

(Hehe. I just had to add that)

"Kagome which ones more pretty? The one with the palm trees or the black one that says Touch me and you die on the butt

Kagome giggled. "I think Miroku will love the second one."

"Ok! So what are you getting?"

"This one", she said while holding a two piece bikini up. It had Chinese dragons and the Chinese lucky symbol. (I forgot what its called it looks like a circle)

"Its so cool!" Walking to register they waited in line listening to Utada Hikaru's Simple and Clean. (The store was playing it)

"That'll be $8.00, sir.", said the perky cashier.

"You can call me Miroku, beautiful maiden." The cashier blushed.

Before he could pull his moves Inuyasha hit him.

Bonk, Bonk

"Don't get to flirty or Sango will kill you. And by the way," He looked at the name on the tag she wore, "Macy sorry for this morons behavior."

"My behavior. Look who's talking.", said Miroku while rubbing his bumps.

Bonk

"Ow! Dude! I could report you for abuse."

Bonk

"OW! Man…w-what….I give up."

"Wow. You learned your lesson."

Grabbing the drinks and the other things they bought Inuyasha walked out the food store.

"………" Mumbling he stood up and grabbed the remaining bags. As he walked he slipped on a puddle of water. "Man….today is just not my day."

A/n Short I know, but I ummm…….I think I should have the rest by sometime THIS week. No guarantees.  
Oh and Mila 2504 no I don't know what might have happened and by the way Dead Famous is one of the best fanfics ever. Reader's if any of you can help Mila with her problem: "I had Dead Famous saved onto my Favourites but then there was this problem with my computer so all of the things I saved on my Favourites got deleted and I couldn't get it back. I was so sad because some of the best stories ever were saved on Favorites." Sorry for the delay by the way. Before I left on vacation wouldn't work for me and when I got home I had a bunch of test and homework to make up. I hope to be able to write more by this week or the next. 


End file.
